


Star

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle always wished upon a shooting star.





	Star

Belle stepped out onto the porch and handed her husband a steaming cup of mulled wine. He thanked her with a smile and wrapped his hands around the cup. For a while they stood side-by-side enjoying each other’s company as they watched the clear night sky.

Belle gasped as she spotted a shooting star. She made a wish, she always did.

“Is it luckier to see one on Christmas Eve?”

Belle shrugged and snuggled closer into Gold’s side; “Maybe.”

“It could be Santa.”

They chuckled softly together as another star shot across the sky. Belle didn’t make another wish. Gold was by her side, Gideon was asleep upstairs, and in the living room a tree glittered and sparkled above the brightly wrapped presents waiting for the morning. Belle had everything she could even want right here.

Gold put his mug down and wrapped his arms around Belle. She tilted her head up and kissed him.

“Wow, those stars work fast. I wished for a kiss and look what happened.”

Belle bopped his nose with a finger; “That wasn’t the star, I always know when you want a kiss, and I’m always happy to provide.”

Gold licked his lips, a twinkle in his eye; “Any other wishes of mine you might be persuaded to grant, sweetheart?”

Belle slipped out of his embrace and paused at the door. She crooked a finger; “Come upstairs and we’ll see what I can do, darling.”

Gold followed her, locking the porch door behind them. A shooting star twinkled in the sky, just for a second it shone red and the faint sound of jolly laughter could be heard. Neither Belle nor Gold noticed, but looking out of his bedroom window Gideon smiled to himself and whispered; “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
